


Сацума в Великобритании

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Analysis, Bakumatsu, Gen, Satsuma - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Рассказ о том, как в 1865 году студенты из Сацума отправились в Великобританию и что из этого получилось
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Челлендж





	Сацума в Великобритании

  
  
Введение

Первое основательное столкновение Сацума и Великобритании произошло за три года до тайной отправки студентов на учёбу в Европу. 8 июля 1862-го года в Лондоне [японской дипломатической миссией](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/First_Japanese_Embassy_to_Europe_\(1862\)) был подписан [Договор об англо-японской дружбе ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anglo-Japanese_Friendship_Treaty), важной частью документа стало согласие на отсрочку открытия некоторых торговых портов. Связанно это было с набирающими силу антизападными настроениями в стране, которые Бакуфу предлагалось урегулировать. Событие вызвало немалые волнения в рядах несогласных с политикой действующей власти. Самые радикальные противники сёгуната высказывали мысль, что, согласившись уладить внутриполитические разногласия, Бакуфу становится на сторону иностранцев и вновь им подчиняется (ранее, в 1860-м году [ был подписан договор о дружбе и торговле с США ](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Japanese_Embassy_to_the_United_States#See_also) на невыгодных для Японии условиях).  
Ещё одним важным пунктом договора был статус [экстерриториальности](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C) для иностранцев, он освобождал их от действия местных законов и обычаев. Однако в сентябре 1862 года произошла трагедия: в своём путешествии по дороге Токайдо четверо поданных Великобритании столкнулись с процессией [Шимазу Хисамицу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B7%D1%83_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%86%D1%83). Из-за незнания обычаев и языка иностранцы не выказали должного уважение высокопоставленному лицу, за что на них было совершено нападение. Этот инцидент, позднее названный [Инцидентом в Намамуги (Канагаве)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D0%B2_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B8), привёл к нарастанию напряжения в отношениях между Японией и западными странами, а впоследствии к Сацумско-британской войне.

Во время столкновения в порту Кагошимы флот Великобритании захватил три парохода Сацума. Двое сацумцев, [Годай Томоацу](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godai_Tomoatsu) и [Мацуки Коан](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8), добровольно сдались на милость противнику. Такой поступок расценили как предательство, поэтому оба были вынуждены скрываться не только от Бакуфу, но и от властей Сацума. А также от старых знакомых по движению Сонно Джой.  
Годай скрывался в Нагасаки, где познакомился с [Томасом Гловером](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Blake_Glover), от которого получил обширные знания о мировой политике и роли Японии в ней. В 1864-м году Годай отправил отчёт в Сацума, где излагал своё видение модернизации страны. Важное место он уделил необходимости отправить заграницу студентов, справедливо считая, что без постижения западных наук японцами речи о самостоятельной и независимой Японии быть не может. Также он представил критерии выбора студентов, опираясь на их профессии и сформированные знания.

В феврале 1865-го года были выбраны пятнадцать студентов и четыре наблюдателя. В официальных документах поездка значилась как осмотр принадлежащих Сацума территорий. А всей делегации были даны вымышленные имена. Но все участники понимали, что в случае неудачи, нарушение [Кайкин](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%83) (запрет на выезд заграницу), который до 1866-го года поддерживали Бакуфу, грозит им смертной казнью. Трое студентов отказались от поездки, лишь одного из них удалось переубедить. На место отказавшихся выбрали других.

Путешествие

15 февраля делегация студентов во главе с Нииро Хисанобу отправилась в сторону Ичикаминато, оттуда корабль отвёз их в Хашиму. Морское плавание организовал Томас Гловер. Он подготовил суднов Нагасаки. Гловер уже имел подобный опыт, в 1863 году он помог [пятерым студентам из Чошу ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%A2%D1%91%D1%81%D1%8E) также отправиться заграницу. В этот раз сопровождать японцев вызвался работавший в «Glover Nagasaki Corporation» бизнесмен Райль Холм | Ryle Holme (на фото выше). На организацию поездки понадобилось время, поэтому студентов разделили на группы и поселили в семьях Кавагучи и Фуджисаки. Два месяца они готовились к учёбе за границей: совершенствовали полученные в Сацума знания голландского и английского, осваивали скоропись, беглое чтение и разговорную речь, а также знакомились с базовыми правилами поведения в европейском обществе.  
15 апреля из Нагасаки приплыли трое наблюдателей: Годай, Хори (на фото выше) и Мацуки. И уже 17 числа группа отправилась из Хашимы в путешествие на корабле «S.S. Australian», пренадлежавшем компании «Robert S. Walker and Co.».  
В те времена во флоте Великобритании часто служили китайские моряки, они выполняли грязную работу, но составляли значительную часть экипажа. Попав на корабль, студенты оказались в сложной ситуации: никто из них не говорил по-китайски, а полученная дома языковая подготовка оказалась слабой, понимать английскую речь многие начали ближе к концу плавания.  
Ещё одной проблемой стало разоружение. В поездку отправились самураи высокого ранга, отказаться от катаны для каждого из них было испытанием воли. После яростных споров, однако, уверение, что поездка — тоже долг самурая перед господином, убедило всех. Некоторые в стремлении принять законы иностранцев обрезали волосы.

Первой остановкой стал Гонконг. По своему природному ландшафту город похож на японский порт Нагасаки: горы и море, однако то, что предстало глазам студентов, повергло их в неописуемый восторг: Гонконг был освещён яркими газовыми фонарями, а дома в этой темноте словно бы стояли друг на друге, что создавало иллюзию, будто огни поднимаются от самой воды в небо. В то время в Японии использовали масляные тусклые светильники, свечи и факелы. Даже во время своего путешествия в Шанхай с дипломатической делегацией Годай не видел такого. Гонконг развивался быстро, с 1862 года было проведено более 24 километров газовых труб, улицы украшали 500 фонарей.  
Здесь же сацумцы встретились с прошлым: в порту был пришвартован флагман «Euryalus» — один из кораблей, учувствовавших в штурме Кагошимы.  
Гонконг являлся отправной точкой в Европу и Азию, и также — конечной точкой путешествий из них. На момент 1865 года в Гонконге уже двадцать лет действовала налаженная система грузоперевозок, почтовых перевозок и пассажирских переправ, существовал чёткий график прибытия и отправки судов. Ближайший корабль «S.S. Emeu» отбывал из порта Виктория в сторону Великобритании 29 апреля, у японских студентов оставалось много времени, чтобы поближе познакомиться с европейской культурой, центром которой в Азии был Гонконг. Они увидели не только европейскую архитектуру, но и стройки, благоустройство Гонконга, парки и верфи. Это произвело на всех неизгладимое впечатление.  
Отношение иностранцев также изменилось, когда делегация села на корабль «Madras»: их записывали не «Мистер Холм и девятнадцать японцев», а поимённо внесли всех в список пассажиров.

Следующим перевалочным пунктом стал Сингапур. За время путешествия японцы постепенно смирялись с особенностями западной кухни, хотя ещё месяц назад практически голодали. В Сингапуре они попробовали ананасы. Мацумура Джунзо в своих воспоминаниях назвал ананасы «плод сосновой шишки | 松笠果物» и описывал свои впечатления так:  
«У фрукта грубая кожура, она похожа на сосновую шишку, но мякоть сочная и сладкая, будто это персик».  
Культурные открытия ждали Мацумуру и дальше: Сингапур виднелся на горизонте, и на палубу поднялись пассажиры; голландцы разговаривали и громко смеялись. Чуть позже один мужчина попрощался со своей женой, поцеловал её в губы и направился в каюту, но, не желая расставаться с ней, вернулся и поцеловал ещё раз, затем — ещё. Мацумура в своих воспоминаниях отмечал, что это было самое неловкое зрелище в его жизни. Позднее он увидел, что родители также свободно целуют своих детей, и все эти люди не возражали против того, чтобы рядом присутствовали посторонние.  
Из Сингапура они отправились в Великобританию. 

Биографии

На фотографии передний план слева направо:

Хатакэяма Ёшинари | 畠山義成 (1842-1876) уехал в двадцать два года, до этого занимал высокую должность в Сацума. Он описал впечатления от поездки в своём дневнике [«畠山義成洋行日記»](https://dl.ndl.go.jp/info:ndljp/pid/3051035?tocOpenedNodeIds=info%3Andljp%2Fpid%2F3050832%7Cinfo%3Andljp%2Fpid%2F3050832%3F17%2F1977%7C&tocCloseNodeId=info%3Andljp%2Fpid%2F3050832&viewMode=) (Hatakeyama Yoshinari Yoko Nikki). В 1866 году Хатакэяма отправился во Францию, в 1867 вместе с другими студентами поехал в США, но из-за расхождения во взглядах с проводником [Томасом Харрисом](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Thomas_Lake_Harris) в 1868 году уехал поступать в университет в Нью-Джерси. В Японию вернулся вместе с [миссией Ивакуры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D1%8B). На родине занимался вопросами образования.

[Мори Аринори ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8)| 森有礼 (1847-1889) уехал в возрасте семнадцати лет. В Сацума был вторым учеником недавно открытой школы «Кайсэй-джо», где усиленно изучал английский язык. Во время поездки путешествовал по России, о чём написал заметки (мы рекомендуем ознакомиться с [этой статьёй](https://cyberleninka.ru/article/n/mori-arinori-razmyshleniya-o-rossii-poezdka-v-peterburg-letom-1866-g) за авторством Ковальчук М.К.). В 1867 году он переехал в США, надеясь продолжить обучение, но уже в 1868 году был вынужден вернуться на родину. Мори много работал в правительстве, был министром культуры, реформировал систему образования и создал Университет Хитоцубаши.

Мацумура Джунзо|松村淳蔵 (1842-1919) уехал в двадцать три года. В Сацума был учеником первого ранга, специализировался на изучении английского языка. С Мори он путешествовал по России и поехал в США, но, как и Хатакэяма, не был готов мириться с идеями Томаса Харрисона и отправился в Нью-Джерсти, чтобы поступить в университет. Позднее поступил в военно-морскую академию США, где изучал вопросы управления флотом. В Японию он вернулся вместе с миссией Ивакуры. Стал главой японской академии ВМФ и занимался подготовкой моряков.

Накамура Хакуай | 中村博愛 (1844-1902) уехал в двадцать два года. До поездки учился в Нагасаки у голландского врача, изучал английский язык. В 1866 году отправился учиться во Францию. В Японию вернулся в 1868 году, стал преподавать французский язык, позднее сопровождал Ямагату Аритомо в заграничной поездке как переводчик. В правительстве занимался дипломатической деятельностью.

На фотографии задний план слева направо:

Таками Яичи | 高見弥一 (18..-1896) был представителем Тоса, Сацума укрыли его в резиденции после убийства [Ёшиды Тоё](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Yoshida_Toyo), которое совершили радикалы из Сонно Джой. Занимался изучением голландских исследований. Отучившись за границей, Таками вернулся в Японию, где работал сначала в министерстве транспорта, а затем учителем математики.

Мурахаши Хисанари | 村橋久成 (1842-1892) уехал в двадцать два года. Мурахаши был одним из тех, кто занял место отказавшихся от поездки студентов. Он раньше всех вернулся в Японию, в 1866 году. Участвовал в [войне Бошин](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD) и занимался переговорами в Хакодатэ, где и остался. Он развивал города и планировал шёлковое производство (один из популярных товаров до [Франко-прусской войны](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%BE-%D0%BF%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0)), также заключил договор со специалистом, изучавшим пивное дело в Германии. Первая пивоварня Японии называлась «Kaitakushi Sapporo Bakushu Jozosho», она была открыта в Саппоро, сейчас пивоварня называется [«Sapporo Breweries Limited»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapporo_Breweries). Мурахаши внёс вклад в создание винодельни, шелковой фабрики, животноводческой фермы, инкубатория для лосося, инкубатория для куриных яиц и станции сельскохозяйственных исследований. 

Того Айношин | 東郷愛之進 (1843-1868) уехал в двадцать два года, в Сацума изучал голландские науки. Занимался изучением военного дела, вернулся с большей частью делегации в 1867 году; стремясь продемонстрировать полученные знания, вызвался участвовать в войне Бошин, где и погиб.

Нагоя Токинари | 名越時成(1847-1912) уехал в возрасте семнадцати лет. Он заменил второго из отказавшихся студентов. В Лондоне жил в семье учителя математики, где очень полюбил преподавание. В 1866 году вернулся в Японию. Поскольку изучал военное дело, принял участие в войне Бошин. 

На фотографии передний план слева направо:

Мичида Сэйзо | 町田清蔵 (1851-….) уехал в четырнадцать лет, ранее занимался изучением голландского языка и естественных наук. Переехав во Францию в 1866 году, стал свидетелем [Австро-прусско-итальянской войны](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE-%D0%BF%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE-%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0), в этом же году вернулся в Японию. Написал книгу воспоминаний.

[Мачида Хисанари ](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Machida_Hisanari)| 町 田久成 (1838-1897) уехал в двадцать семь лет. В Сацума был директором престижной академии, имел высокое звание. Во время поездки заинтересовался вопросом сохранения культурного наследия, посещал музеи и изучал особенности музейного дела. Вернулся в 1867 году. В начале Мэйджи широко распространилось антибуддистское движение, результатом которого стало уничтожение храмов и других культурных ценностей. Мичида занимался сохранением наследия и участвовал в продвижении идей сохранения памяти предков. Стал первым директором [ Императорского музея](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%B9#:~:text=%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%B9%20\(%D1%8F%D0%BF.,%D0%B8%20%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89%20%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B2%20%D0%A5%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8E%2D%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8.). В 1885 году покинул пост и стал священнослужителем в храме префектуры Шига. Позднее посещал выставки в Европе.

Нагасава Канайэ | 長沢鼎 (1852-1934) уехал в возрасте тринадцати лет. Он был слишком молод, чтобы поступить в университет Лондона, поэтому пошёл в среднюю школу в Шотландии, где жил в семье Гловера. В школе особенно преуспевал в английском, латыни и географии. В 1867 году отправился с другими студентами в США. Был единственным, кто не отвернулся от Харриса, который впоследствии назначил Нагасаву своим преемником. В Калифорнии Нагасава успешно занимался виноделием. В Японию он не вернулся.

На фотографии задний план слева направо:

Асакура Мориаки | 朝倉盛明 (1844-1925) уехал в двадцать один год. Изучал голландский в Нагасаки, позднее работал учителем в академии Сацума. Переехал во Францию в 1866 году, а в 1867 вернулся в Японию, где стал преподавать языки. Асакура был переводчиком в компании, которая занималась горным делом. Увлёкся геологией, занимался разработкой серебряных рудников, строительством дорог. Внёс большой вклад в модернизацию горных разработок.

Мичида Шинширо | 町田申四郎 (1847-….) известно лишь, что в Японию он вернулся в 1866 году. 

[Саэшима Наонобу](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sameshima_Naonobu) | 鮫島尚信 (1845-1880) уехал во возрасте двадцати лет. Занимался изучением английского языка, преподавал в академии Сацума. В 1868 году вернулся на родину, где стал дипломатическим представителем Японии в Великобритании, Франции и Пруссии. Вернувшись в 1875 году, он занял должность заместителя главы Министерства Иностранных Дел. В 1878 году снова отправился во Францию. Также был посланником от Японии в Португалию и Испанию.

[Терашима Мунэнори](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%BD%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8) | 寺島宗則 (1832-1893) уехал в тридцать два года. В Сацума был врачом, изучал медицинские науки. Под руководством [Шимазу Нариакиры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B7%D1%83_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0) проводил эксперименты с паровой машиной, газовым фонарём, камерой и телеграфом. Путешествовал вместе с посольством 1862 года. Вернулся в 1866 году. Большую часть времени посвятил пересмотру невыгодных для Японии договоров. 

Ёшида Киёнари | 吉田清成 (1845-) уехал в возрасте двадцати лет. Ранее изучал голландский язык. В 1866 году отправился в США, откуда вернулся, но из-за финансовых трудностей снова туда уехал в 1867 году с группой студентов . Также не разделял идеи Харрисона, но, несмотря на расхождени во взглядах, Ёшида принял христианство, когда в 1868 году уехал поступать в университет Нью-Джерси. Позднее изучал политику, экономику и банковское дело. В 1870 году вернулся на родину, где работал в Министерстве финансов. Сопровождал миссию Ивакуры и занимался дипломатическими вопросами.

Нет на групповых фото:

Нииро Хисанобу | 新納久脩 (1833-1889) уехал в тридцать два года. Он путешествовал по Европе, где купил прядильные машины, а также занимался изучением машиностроения. 

[Годай Тамоацу](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Godai_Tomoatsu) |五代友厚 (1836-1885) уехал в возрасте двадцати девяти лет. В правительстве занимал несколько важных должностей. 

Такаюки Хори | 掘孝之 (1841-1911) уехал в возрасте девятнадцати лет. Родился в семье переводчиков с голландского в Нагасаки. Вместе с другими путешествовал по Европе. В 1866 году вернулся в Японию. Позднее помогал Годаю в предпринимательстве и заботился о его семье.

Источники

  
Статьи Яги|八木孝昌著  
[Томоацу Годай: биографические статьи](http://godaidon.com/)  
[Томоацу Годай, выставочные материалы](https://www.dream-godai.com/post/%E4%BA%94%E4%BB%A3%E5%8F%8B%E5%8E%9A%E5%B1%95%E3%83%BB%E5%9B%B3%E9%8C%B2%EF%BC%88%EF%BC%97%EF%BC%89-%E4%BA%94%E4%BB%A3%E6%89%8D%E5%8A%A9%E4%B8%8A%E7%94%B3%E6%9B%B8%E3%81%A8%E6%B8%A1%E8%88%AA%E3%81%AE%E5%AE%9F%E7%8F%BE)  
[Томоацу Годай: советы по оживлению японской экономики](http://www.camri.or.jp/files/libs/198/201703241922016049.pdf) (pdf)  
[Томоацу Годай: спецрепортаж](https://kagoshima-meijiishin150.com/info/3023)  
[Crumb Tracker: 魅惑の香港9日間](https://es-es.facebook.com/crumbtracker/posts/2175037566060911/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA4ZWb.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
